Websites are increasingly providing more functional services and web-based programmatic resources (e.g., web-based applications that run within a web browser). Numerous commercially available browsers exist to enable computing devices of different platforms to access and utilize various programmatic resources and services provided over the Internet. In general, browsers enable end users on different computing platforms to have a uniform experience in accessing websites and their respective services and applications. Despite the many types of computing platforms in use, browsers typically operate using a general protocol, format and rule set. The result is that users have very similar experiences when they access websites, irrespective of the computing device or platform that is in use.